


New Baby

by Bees_forever



Series: And it goes 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Kid Fic, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Temper Tantrums, Vanya throws some shade at babies, growing up as the eldest daughter is hard, is that the only reason I wrote this? Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_forever/pseuds/Bees_forever
Summary: Vanya isn't too sure what to think about the new baby, all she knows is that now she has six younger siblings and that's a lot.OrNormal Family AU where Vanya is the oldest and Luther the youngest child.
Series: And it goes 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836562
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	New Baby

“His name is Luther and he’s from Hungary,” Mom told them. “He’s almost one year old and he’ll join us soon.” 

  
Vanya had been expecting this. Mom had been on the telephone a lot, always whispering when one of them came in and also vanished into Dad’s office all the time when Diego and Allison were taking their naps.   
Those were all tell-tale signs of a new sibling. Still she was a little annoyed. She had hoped that Diego would be the last since they got him as a real baby, a newborn. A baby who was just for Mom and not for Dad at all. But now they were getting another brother.  
It wasn’t Luther’s fault, Vanya told herself, the same thing she’d been telling herself since Klaus when she realized how unfair it was that they were that many and none of them seemed to be enough.   
One was a stupid age because one-year-olds cried so much but not as stupid as zero because when they got Diego he’d been all small and tiny and Mom hadn’t allowed anyone to carry him around even though that was the most fun about a younger sibling Vanya thought.  
It had gotten better the older Diego got and now he was running up to them to get hugs, though he still loved Mom the best. 

Luther, Mom explained further would arrive on his birthday which was in that short span where they were all different ages before Five turned six years old as well. Luther’s birthday they found out as well was in December exactly a month before Five had his which Five thought was pretty interesting mostly just because Five really liked numbers and numbers being the same.

* * *

They waited for him in the driveway with the babysitter Mom had gotten for them while she was in Hungary and even Dad was with them this time standing behind them as they held up their big self-made “WELCOME LUTHER!”-Banner. There was some birthday stuff for him inside as well.  
Vanya thought all of that was a little over the top since Luther couldn’t even read and wouldn’t remember his birthday or coming here. She guessed it was for the pictures Luther would look at later when he was a little bigger. She liked looking at her _own_ coming home pictures even though there hadn’t been any banner or other siblings greeting her, just Mom and her after the plane ride and one picture of her in Russia. She didn’t remember much of the time she spend in Russia but Mom wanted her to start learning Russian again soon because she wanted for all of them to speak the language of the land they were born in. 

Luther was a cute baby, Vanya could admit that.   
All of her baby siblings had been really cute so far, which was lucky because some babies just weren’t cute at all and Vanya thought it was really great that Mom and Dad had such a good taste in babies or she’d have no cute baby siblings. She had been a little worried with Diego but he turned out cute after he stopped being so very tiny. Vanya just guessed all newborns were pretty ugly. 

Luther had chubby cheeks and tiny hands and soft blonde hair that when you went through it with your fingers stood up. He sucked his thumb and walked but he hadn’t yet started talking. Which was probably better Vanya thought because then he’d be talking Hungarian all the time. Like when Klaus came and talked in German thinking the others would get what he was saying. 

When Mom showed him the birthday cake he just made huge eyes and pointed at it. Mom cut him a piece and fed him a little and Luther smacked his lips and made happy baby sounds slapping his hand.   
  
And that was Luther, Vanya thought. Just another sibling. A cute one and as babies go pretty quite. All together not too bad. 

  
Diego hated him though. He had been grumpy ever since Mom left to pick Luther up, yelling at the babysitter and even biting Klaus when he tried to comfort him and when the new boy got all the attention as well he threw a big tantrum looking at Luther and repeating “No” over and over which was a word Diego liked in general.  
Luther seemed somewhat unbothered by all that until when Mom wasn’t looking Diego snatched the plate from him and threw it on the ground with all the cake on it. That was when Luther started crying and Vanya covered her ears so she didn’t have to hear all the   
crying and screaming and Diego getting yelled at by Dad and a little by Mom too: 

“You made a big mess! Do you see this? Your mother will have to clean it up!” Dad told Diego angrily. “If you can’t sit at the table with us and be happy about your new brother you’ll have to go to your room!” 

“Look, you made your little brother very sad, Diego,” Mom said picking Luther up who had stopped crying pretty fast and started sucking his thumb rocking a little bit. 

“I’m taking him to his room. He can stay there until he knows how to behave himself,” Dad said and picked the now screaming Diego up.  
Vanya bit her lip because it was always bad to be made to stay in your room, though she thought Dad was probably still pretty nice to Diego because he was only two.   
“B-bad Uffah! _BAD_!” Diego screamed as he was being carried away.   
They could hear him upstairs hitting his door with his little fists. 

  
Other than that Luther’s coming home day/Birthday went pretty well all together, they all took some more pictures with him, one where all the siblings were in (even Diego who had calmed down a little after Mom went into his room to talk with him) and Vanya got to have their new brother on her lap. He leaned against her and Vanya thought he was just very small and sweet as she breathed in the baby shampoo smell from his hair and the camera clicked loudly and made a picture of them huddled up on the couch. 

* * *

And with that Luther was part of their family.   
Diego got used to him (though he still didn’t like Luther the most), Allison liked Luther a lot and would try and play with him from time to time, Klaus thought Luther was okay but pretty boring as far as babies went, Five tried to relate to him on the bases of their similar birthdates with the help of his old wooden number blocks but gave up when Luther seemed more interested in chewing on them, Ben liked Luther alright but he knew already most about what being the older sibling meant being the second oldest. 

And Vanya just… well. Honestly she was waiting for the next little sibling she was going to get.   
But like a miracle Luther stayed the last baby and by the time he turned four Vanya was pretty sure that they would remain seven children forever. Which was great in her book. She didn't need _another_ little sibling when she already had six. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The way Grace and Reginald adopt in this series is complete bullshit and very bad for children. If you adopt you should coddle a child so it gets used to you and also make sure that there's no major changes in your life any time soon, at least from what I've been reading.   
> I'm going to excuse all of that with saying they're rich and can therefore just make people do the stuff they want them to. 
> 
> Also there's so much I want to add to this! I have a lot of ideas and no one can stop me from writing! Because right now I have nothing else to do!


End file.
